It's Up To You
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: When four girls meet four boys at an audtition they fall for one another but when the  boys befome famous will they forget who was there the whole time?
1. Hello

~Chapter 1~

"Nicholas! Lindsey! Time to get up!" is the sound that woke me up this morning.

My dad got this ingenious idea to drag Nick and I to the studio today to help him audition boys for his new boy band.

I heard the faint grunt of my twin in the room next to mine and then a shuffle and feet moving across the floor.

I sighed and placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor and moved across it to my bathroom.

I sighed and turned on the water in my shower as the water heated up I sat on my toilet lid and rubbed the back of my neck.

I looked out my bathroom window, a small snow storm was happening I got into the warm water as it him my feet warming them and then I turned the nozzle and the water began to hit my head.

I smiled at the warmth and when I was done showering I got out and put on my jeans and long sleeved shirt and not wanting to do anything in my laziness I just put my hair in a pony tail.

My twin was exiting his room as I was putting on a pair of socks.

"Good morning oh brother of mine." I said not looking up to recognize his 6'0 figure in my doorway.

"Morning." he managed and clomped down the stairs.

"Lindsey! Hurry up!" I heard my dad saying.

I shoved on my boots and grabbed my jacket off the hanger and headed downstairs.

This was the last thing I wanted to do on my winter break.

I was currently 16 and a sophomore in high school at University High a school for kids of famous individuals.

While most of our friends where sailing in the Caribbean we where stuck in the Connecticut weather.

My fathers genius idea yet again!

He worked for Epic Records, actually owns, and was starting a new project, a new boy band.

He was good at everything but boys was Not one.

That's why he had Nick and I to help him, well, more over, me to help him.

I looked at my cell phone, 3 NEW MESSAGES, it read, I slid the unlock button and looked down, they where from Kami.

She was complaining because her family had missed their flight to Hawaii.

I texted her back complaining about being up so early.

I sat at our breakfast bar and continued to talk to Kami.

Then, I got an idea.

"Dad, can Kami come too?" I asked.

He sighed and turned around.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said and grabbed the keys to his SUV an walking into the garage and back into the kitchen.

I texted Kami to meet us at Epic and got out of my chair and went into the garage and sat in the car waiting for my dad and Nick.

When they finally entered the garage ready to go they got in and we headed into Stanford, Connecticut where my dads label is.

We pulled into the parking garage and parked we got out and headed into the office building.

I spotted a familiar figure in the hallway, "Kami!" I yelled she spun around and spotted me.

She smiled a wide smile and came and gave me a hug.

She turned to my brother, "Nick." she said nodding.

Nick smiled, he has had a crush on Kami for years.

He stood there for a minute, "Okay, close your mouth and lets go." I said taking my twins hand and walking him to my dads office.

My dad unlocked the door and we spotted Mark, my dads partner and our uncle down the hall.

"Uncle Mark!" I said running an giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo." he said smiling and grabbing his coat off the floor that he had just dropped.

I was currently texting Megan and didn't notice as I smacked into a tall boys chest.

I looked up to see a blonde haired green eyed boy looking down at me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said bending down and picking up his jacket and what I thought was my cell phone.

He smiled down at me, "It's okay. No worries." he said.

I blushed looking at him.

I handed him his jacket and walked away, he winked at me and I slid the unlock button on my phone looking down I noticed a picture of a girl I didn't recognize.

A confused look came over my face, when I heard from behind me, "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around to see the blonde haired boy coming towards me.

"Um, I think I picked up your phone on accident." he said handing me my phone.

"Oh yeah, right." I said blushing and swaping phones.

"I'm Kendall." he said offering a hand to me.

"Lindsey." I said smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Bye." he said and turning around for a last wave and then I felt something hard against my face and then blackness...


	2. Oops!

~Chapter 2~

I sat up on the floor and looked up, I had just smacked into a beam in my dads office.

I rubbed my head and heard laughing from behind me. I looked back, Megan was standing there laughing almost crying.

I stood up, "Oh, shut up." I said and continued to rub my head.

I walked out into the main lobby and was almost taken aback.

There was a huge line of boys.

All whom seemed to inadvertently looked up at the same time a few smiled an then turned back to the papers in front of them.

I saw my dad, Nick and Mark walk into a large room like a recording studio but with out the equipment and microphones.

There was a long table in front of Megan and I and we sat next to Kami.

Nick, being the obsessive one he is, sat next to her then my dad and Mark and on the other end next to Kami was Megan and I.

Megan leaned over, "Bailey wants to come, is that okay?" she asked not turning away from her cellphone.

I nodded and turned back towards the top of the list in front of me was a familiar, cute name... Kendall.

I smiled thinking back to his green eyes and his blonde hair.

I went to set my elbow on the table and missed I went flying over my chair and slammed my mouth into the ground. Black again.

When I came back to it, Megan, Kami and Nick where all standing over me laughing. Nick and Kami where red from laughing so hard.

I was red from being embarrassed Bailey walked in and this is the image that she saw, Nick and Kami laughing, me on the ground one leg wrapped around my chair my dad with his head in his hands, along with my uncle and Megan, sincerely, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

I looked at my confused friend as she sat in the chair next to mine I regained my composure and sat in the chair "Hey Bailey!" I said turning and smiling at her trying to drown out my laughing friends and family in the background.

"Hey girl, you okay?" she asked touching my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said trying to shrug off the throbbing pain in my head.

"Okay, girls, can we start now?" My uncle said looking past my dad and a drooling Nick I looked at my three friends and we nodded.

"Okay. We are going to go in groups of 4." My dad said as the door opened and four boys entered and then, there he was. Kendall.

I couldn't believe it.

They sang and left and I turned to Megan, "That's the boy from the hallway!" I said.

"Hey, Lindsey, they are all from the hall way you sure that hit to the head didn't damage anything?" Megan said gently petting my head.

"No! I ran into him, like literally." I said removing her hand from my head and looking at her.

"Oh, he's cute." She said. I nodded in agreement.

After we where done my dad handed all the head shots to Bailey, Kami, Megan and I.

"Okay, this is why I have you here. You, heard, you saw, now choose. If it where up to your uncle and I we would just get the ones with the best voice." He said finishing piling papers on our arms and exiting the room.

I looked at my three best friends.

This meant a trip to the local diner we piled into Kami's Jeep and started on our way there.

I started picking up head shots and looking at them. I liked this one, Megan said turning from the front seat and showing me a head shot of a boy named Mike.

Bailey shrugged, "He, is who'd I'd choose." She said holding up a head shot of a boy named James.

We sat at the diner for hours until about 9 pm and we had picked.

James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena Jr.

We brought the head shots to my house and set them on the counter for my dad to see.

A few weeks later, I was awaken by Megan jumping up and down on my bed.

I reached down to pick something up to throw at her until I felt something heavy on my back I looked up to see Kami smiling down at me.

I picked up my alarm on the side table next to my bed and looked at the time, it read, 9:30.

I sighed and pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Another voice said from behind me I moaned at the sound of my friend Bailey's voice.

"Come one, your dads calling the boys in today! I want to see James!" she said her blue eyes glittering in my dimly lit room.

I rolled my eyes attempting to pull the covers over my head once more but they where pulled off my head by Kami and Megan.

I shivered at the cold air hanging in my room I unfortunately and reluctantly got up knowing that I'd love to see Kendall today.

Although he has a girlfriend whom is possibly with him at the studio.

After I was ready, I got my coat and boots and looking in the mirror to check my refection hoping it looked good for my blonde haired green eyes cutie.

I sighed knowing it was almost hopeless but I couldn't help but want to try anyway.

We got into Kami's Jeep and went to my dads studio.


End file.
